


No Orders

by lionessvalenti



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Alternate 2012 Timeline, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Loki apprehended the man sent after him and the Tesseract.





	No Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



Loki walked up to the man who called himself only the Asset. Taking on the human who had been sent after him was a risk, but after the Asset came to, he'd been much more malleable.  
"What are my orders?" His gaze was set firmly on the stars outside the window.  
Loki didn't need the sceptre to know something was terribly wrong in this man's head. He touched a finger the Asset's temple to see the mess inside, all scrambled words and foggy memories.  
"No orders," Loki said. Magic swirled from his fingertips and into the Asset's mind. "Not yet."


End file.
